Tachibana Seika
Seika is a bubbly trainer from Hoenn, who moved to Kalos with her family. Her favourite Pokemon is Tropius! However, she also loves water type Pokemon and has toyed with the idea of a themed team. Appearance Seika doesn't have a faceclaim - if she had one, it would be a mix of Oota Aika and Murashige Anna. Her skin tone is the same as the lady at the bottom of this image. Voice Claim: Ito Kanae as Saten Ruiko (subject to change). Her voice is light and loud and you often hear her laughing. Seika has dark brown hair styled into several balls. The first starts at the top of her head and is the largest; the rest are smaller and curl outwards before curling inwards. Occasionally she will wear bows on the larger buns, and occasionally will have hair clips for her fringe, but she is rarely seen with other hair accessories. When her hair is let down, it reaches to her knees. Her hair is thick (but prone to dryness), so it is rarely left out; on special occasions, it is often placed in large curls and her mother likes to buy her fancy accessories. Seika has dark caramel eyes, which are warm and large, though she finds them boring. She's recently been thinking about coloured contacts. She doesn't need glasses, though she has a few pairs of fashionable ones. Seika is 148.2 cm, and 56kg. While somewhat chubby at the start of her adventure, Seika has since slimmed down and acquired more muscle. Despite this, she'll never have a girly, curvy figure - Seika is destined to be more up and down and solid. Seika has a birthmark on her right arm, almost the shape of a perfect rectangle. Seika's wardrobe is mostly made up of durable clothes that are easy to clean and repair due to her 'leap before thinking' nature. Due to rough play outside, Seika's hands are rough, and she has a few light scars on her legs, though she isn' the least bit conscious of them. Her wardrobe pre-adventure was made of mostly dark blues, purples and darker neutral colours, but since she's been earning her own money, Seika has started including lighter colours and her favourites, orange and green. She has also been including dresses, skirts and hats - girly clothes are something she's always admired from afar, but her mother became sick of repairing them and refused to buy them for her after a while, and the habit stuck. Seika is still not much of an accessory person. Her mother makes yukatas and kimonos for the whole family and Seika treasures all of them. Seika's mother also makes Seika dresses for fancy events and enjoys spoiling her. Seika has tried watching her mother sew, but hasn't been able to grasp the concept. Personality Seika doesn't have a particularly long attention span for things like school, and much prefers the spontaneous lifestyle of being a trainer. Seika is a lively, bubbly girl who will chatter 24/7 if given the chance. She is a bit awkward and worries about foot-in-mouth disease when meeting new people, and strives to make a good impression. Once Seika has become friends with someone, she will be clingy. She tries to make everyone like her, and sometimes tries to hard. She thrives on social contact, tries to live in the moment and adores people paying attention to her. Seika acts confident, and sometimes it is just an act. She's loud and brash, determined, energetic and a bit arrogant. Seika has the appeal of a younger sister of how you'd have an enjoyable time with, but will leave you exhausted. Biography Pre-PAC Seika lived in Mossdeep City and rarely traveled far from home. Her family runs a famous hotel; Seika was either asked to play outside and keep away from customers, help raise her younger twin siblings or help out with the family business. She often sang for guests in the evening and heard many interesting stories from them; she took these stories into the playground and turned them into games. Outside of the games, Seika was bullied. She was a rather overweight child (having free access to a commercial kitchen and being doted on by kindly old ladies had that effect) and was teased to the point where she gave up on her dream of being a Pokemon Coordinator. She still follows Contests, and despite having one singing contests from the ages 9-13, she tells people she wasn't serious about contests. She now gives vague answers when asked about her dreams. As she got older (and strived to be thinner and cooler), the bullying slowed, though never fully left. Seika had three main friends: Miyuki, Rinne and Tochi. The first two needed to travel far from Mossdeep, and Tochi's work kept her busy, so Seika ended up spending more time at home by herself. Her father was asked to help out in Hotel Richissime, so the family moved to Vaniville Town. Her father spends his time in Lumiose City while Seika lives in the small town with her mother and younger twin siblings. The Tachibana's hadn't lived in Vaniville long before Seika's adventure began. ''First Song: Verse One - The Adventure Begins'' Seika met some of the kids in Vaniville Town and was whisked into a Pokemon Adventure as a trainer, something which she had never thought to do. Her adventure started on the 13th of January and she reached Lumiose City on the 9th of February. By the 27th of February, she had met Professor Sycamore and was entrusted with a Pokedex and another Pokemon, to help the Professor's research. Lumiose Hiatus Seika spent close to a month in Lumiose City. She acquired Midorima at the end of her hiatus. Seika thinks about the path she is on and the path she dreamed of when she was a child. ''Verse Two - The Gym Challenge'' Seika's adventure continued and she continued to collect badges. By the start of April she had arriced in Ambrette Town. She spent time climbing on rocks and complaining about the lack of proper paths. By the middle of May, Seika had returned to Lumiose City after having a relatively normal journey through Cyllage City, Geosenge Town, Sharlour City and Coumarine City. Seika had travelled through the Lumiose Badlands and encountered Team Flare. She was only just beginning to take them seriously, however, she was sidetracked by her meeting with AZ, which she still isn't sure if it was a hallucination or not. Birthday Break Seika's 15th birthday occured on the 29th of May. She stayed in Lumiose and celebrated with her family. Seika's mother is less than subtle when she talks about her daughter's dreams and future. Nature Doesn't Nurture Seika's adventure continued at the beginning of June. She was lost on the Laverre Nature Trail for a little over a week, making her irritable feeling down. After being co-erced into seeing the scary house with Shauna and Co, this was the last thing she needed. By the end of the month, she had recooped, beaten Valerie and had helped out at the Pokeball Factory. This incident had shaken her up and made her confused, though still not entirely fearful, about Team Flare. Seika had made her way to Dendemille Town (after getting lost, going the wrong way and needing to backtrack) and attempted to take on Frost Cave. However, a Sky Trainer beat her Tropius before entering. Despite Midorima being weak against all Sky Trainers, Seika couldn't help but believe it was her lack of skills and smarts that led to Midorima constantly losing these battles. Seika disappeared for months without notifying anyone. She returned to the Battle Chateau and became a Marchioness. On Halloween, she travelled to Lumiose City and spent time with her father - this is where she won her supersized Pumpkaboo. In the middle of November she returned to Frost Cave and encountered Team Flare. Trevor's courage inspired her and she finally felt like she had some type of purpose. She didn't believe it was to beat Flare exactly, but to bring a smile to both people and pokemon alike. ''Verse Three - Challenge of the Ages'' Team Flare's Demise These events have not been elaborated on but will be detailed on at a later date. A League of Stars These events have not been elaborated on but will be detailed on at a later date. Second Song: Verse One - No Place Like Hoenn! These events have not been elaborated on but will be detailed on at a later date. ''Verse Two - '' These events have not been elaborated on but will be detailed on at a later date. ''Verse Three - '' These events have not been elaborated on but will be detailed on at a later date. To Be Completed On the Look Out! These events have not been elaborated on but will be detailed on at a later date. (Looker Quest in Kalos) Terminus Cave Pokemon Team Seika's team is mostly made up of Pokemon they have pleasing looks or that she finds interesting. She tries to keep a balanced team but has only recently begun to think about power and battle plans. In the PC Torchic - a gift from her mother, came with a megstone. She was also given a Squirtle from Professor Sycamore, but due to Seika thinking it didn't enjoy battling, it was boxed. Seika collects different coloured Flabebe because she thinks they're cute. This is also the same for Vivillion. She attempted to use her Vivillion Mayuyu in order to curb her fear of bugs - she succeeded a little bit. Seika has many Pokemon named after AKB48 members: Haruka, Momoka, Mayuyu, Yuuko, Maria, Sashiko, Erena, Sakura, Milky, and Sayaka. She won a specially bred Vivillion due to having a magazine subscription to Pokemon Monthly. A mysterious stranger also gave her a Magmar with a Magmarizer, though Seika has always felt intimidated by the pokemon, despite it's mild nature. Mocchi - a female Pangoro who has been with her for a long time. She sustained an injury while training at the Chateau, so has been sent to Vaniville Town to help Seika's family - a form of rest and relaxation without becoming bored. Relationships In general, Seika has had trouble making friends in Kalos. In part, she doesn't want to get hurt, and she's felt like the occasionally contact with Shauna and Co has been enough. She's enjoying her new found freedom, but is starting to really want more contact. *Ahe - Papa: Ahe is a fair father who lets Seika help him whenever possible. He's a hotel geek, which Seika finds weird, but she thinks it's cool that he's so passionate about something. Seika is very much a daddy's girl. *Nariko - Mama: Nariko makes all of Seika's fancy clothes; this is partly due to making Seika somewhat raise herself as well as the twins. Nariko worries about Seika, but school was never her daughter's strong point, so as long as she has a path she can follow and enjoy herself, Nariko is happy to let her daughter do as she pleases. Seika admires her mother and they care deeply about each other, though she wishes they had more mother-daughter time. *Tochi - Seika's best friend in the 00 verse. They only became friends within the last few years, but became very close and had numerous sleepovers. Achivements Kalos Trainer License, Beat the Gym Challenge Hoenn Trainer License Trivia *Hawaiian/Japanese *Mega Diantha fangirl *Seika is originally an AKB0048 OC. She succeeded Murashige Anna , from HKT48 . *Name meaning: wild orange (family name) pure summer (given name) *Seika's hair is done so intricately due to her being a hair twirler when nervous. As a child, this ended up with her hair looking like a bird's nest, so her mother resorted to tying it up as Seika screamed herself hoarse when told it was going to be cut. *Is a very good singer. She is also a fluid and powerful dancer, but otherwise doesn't have much endurance. *Expert Kendama user *Seika often visits the temple of the Guardians of the Water Capital (Latios and Latias); she's a bit superstituous so visits more than the average person. *Embarassing nickname: Sei-tan